


And You're Looking Good

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mentions of OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Prompto asks Gladio to take a few sexy photos. Ignis is more than happy to help.“Am I interrupting something?”“No,” Gladio said, a little too quickly, a little too guiltily. Ignis raised his other eyebrow and waited, not altogether surprised when Gladio cringed and broke. “Okay, maybe I lost track of time a little. Look, come in.”





	And You're Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [chocobro-hijinks](https://chocobro-hijinks.tumblr.com) for the idea!

“Gladio?”

Frowning when there was no answer, Ignis rapped his knuckles against the door again. They’d made plans to spend the evening together, and Gladio definitely knew better than to disappear without notice and inconvenience everyone around him.

Phone in hand, he was about to start a call when he heard a noise from behind the door, and he paused as rapid, shuffling footsteps approached. Gladio opened the door a moment later, and Ignis raised an eyebrow as he looked Gladio over, from his bare chest to his undone jeans and back again.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Gladio said, a little too quickly, a little too guiltily. Ignis raised his other eyebrow and waited, not altogether surprised when Gladio cringed and broke. “Okay, maybe I lost track of time a _little._ Look, come in.”

Ignis neatly arranged his shoes at the entrance before looking around the apartment, searching for any signs of what Gladio had been up to. There was none of the giggling that would indicate that Noctis and/or Prompto had been the cause of Gladio’s distraction, and there was no porn paused on Gladio’s flatscreen (an eye-rollingly common occurrence).

“This is actually perfect timing,” Gladio said, walking up behind Ignis and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Ignis let him do as he would for a moment, and then he turned around to give his own kiss to Gladio’s cheek.

“Oh?”

For a moment Gladio looked almost embarrassed, shifting awkwardly on the spot, and Ignis gestured to the couch. “Do you need to sit down?”

“Probably not a good idea,” Gladio said with a sharp bark of laughter. Ignis’ sharp eyes took in the state of his hair- less artfully tousled and more genuinely messy- and the flush at the very tips of his cheekbones, and it didn’t take him much to get an inkling of what he’d interrupted.

“Were you really that desperate that you couldn’t wait for me to get here and help you out?”

“Hm? Oh, you thought I was...Nah, not quite.” His faint embarrassment melting into amusement, Gladio stepped backwards and beckoned for Ignis to follow him. Ignis was happy enough to follow along, trailing Gladio into his bedroom. A bottle of lube and his phone were casually tossed on the bed- the corners folded so perfectly that Cor would have wept with pride- and Ignis could only wonder what Gladio had been up to if not masturbation.

“Okay, so you know how Prompto’s going away with his parents for his twentieth?” Collecting the lube and phone and dumping them on the bedside table, Gladio gestured for Ignis to sit on the edge of the bed. Ignis was happy to take the invitation, although he would have preferred it if Gladio had stretched out alongside him instead of remaining standing next to the bed.

“Considering that Noct has been in an awful mood since he realised that Prompto was leaving this week, I certainly do know about it.” That had been the reason for Ignis to make plans with Gladio alone, after all: he saw no harm in letting Noctis and Prompto have a night to themselves. The four of them had a date planned for the night before Prompto left, so it wasn’t like he and Gladio would miss out.

As Gladio reached back over for the phone he’d barely put down, his open jeans slipped enough that Ignis could see that Gladio certainly wasn’t wearing underwear, either. The idea of slipping his hand in there was tempting, but before Ignis could do so Gladio was straightening up and holding his unlocked phone in front of Ignis’ face. “Yeah, well he asked me to send him a couple of _presents.”_

Gladio tapped the screen to open the photo gallery, and Ignis squinted at thumbnail after thumbnail of blurry, out of focus and just plain _terrible_ photos; enlarging one at random, he barely managed to make out the shape of Gladio’s naked back and ass, skin and tattoo blurred together until it was almost unrecognisable.

He couldn’t help it: he laughed.

“Oi,” Gladio grumbled, locking his phone and tossing it aside. “Dick pics are easy but I’m not quite bendy enough for the rest, unlike you and your damn acrobatics.”

“You weren’t complaining about my acrobatics when you were folding my legs behind my head last week,” Ignis said lightly, pretending to be checking his nails. “So what exactly _were_ you going for here, because I highly doubt it was whatever you’ve got in your phone.”

“Nothing too out of the ordinary,” Gladio said, turning his back to Ignis and winking over his shoulder. Ignis suspected that his jeans weren’t so tight as to require _quite_ that much wriggling to get them off, but he wasn’t complaining. His eyes traced the delicate lines of Gladio’s tattoo and the thick muscles underneath, over the gentle curve of his ass, and-

_Oh._

No wonder Gladio hadn’t wanted to sit down, considering the eyeful of thick, black plug that Ignis received when Gladio spread his legs and bent forward a little. This time Ignis was completely unable to keep his hands to himself, and Gladio’s moan when Ignis wrapped his fingers around the base had Ignis’ cock thickening in his dress pants.

“Prompto certainly is a lucky man, but I’m shocked he didn’t want to take them himself,” Ignis said, tugging the flared base of the plug enough to put pressure on Gladio’s hole and then pushing it back inside.

“Said he wanted it to be a surprise.” Sounding a little strained, Gladio reached back and gently knocked Ignis away, turning around to show off his hard cock and the big hand he had wrapped around it.

“Even though he’s clearly a better photographer than you are,” Ignis laughed. Gladio’s wounded expression was incredibly, obviously fake, but that didn’t stop Ignis from reaching out to stroke Gladio’s cock as a sort of apology.

Gladio’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Ignis’ well-practiced hand on his cock, but he cracked them open when he shot Ignis a smug grin. “No need to be nasty because he didn’t ask you for pics.”

“Please, Gladio. We’re all well aware of which of the two of us is the voyeur and which is the exhibitionist.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what Prom said, and he doesn’t want to have pictures of the prince’s asshole on a phone that connects to the internet so, me.” Shrugging, Gladio grabbed his phone again and tossed it to Ignis. “Just make sure you get my good side.”

“I never thought I’d hear you admit that you have a _bad_ side,” Ignis said as he keyed in Gladio’s unlock code. Gladio simply laughed, leaning back to flex his muscles as Ignis pointed the camera in his direction.

“I don’t, but I don’t like to hold it over the rest of you too much.”

“How your ego hasn’t been designated its own special ward of Insomnia, I’ll never know.” Snapping a few photos, Ignis gestured for Gladio to turn around. After a few particularly stupid pictures of Gladio giving a mock-surprised look over his shoulder with his index finger pressed against his parted lips, he shook himself out and bent forward, grabbing his ass with one hand to expose the plug nestled firmly inside him.

It took Ignis a moment to remember that he was supposed to be taking pictures instead of admiring Gladio’s body, but he thought he managed to capture some rather nice ones. His own cock was achingly hard from the view and so Prompto would probably come close to fainting when he finally saw them.

He was going to have to remember to ask Gladio to forward them to him- and to Noctis as well, of course.

“If you’re done, you should get this thing out and fuck me,” Gladio said when the shutter sound stopped. Ignis hummed in consideration, then stood up and planted a hand on Gladio’s shoulder to direct him towards the bed.

“Hands and knees, if you would.”

“Okay, but if you don’t fuck me soon then I’ll just get myself off,” Gladio grumbled good-naturedly, settling into position while Ignis stripped off his gloves and shirt. He kneeled on the bed behind Gladio and ran an affectionate hand down his spine, enjoying the way Gladio arched into his touch; he nudged the plug a little as he drew his hand back, Gladio sinking down to his elbows and lifting his ass to try and encourage Ignis to touch him more.

That wasn’t what Ignis had in mind, though, and he switched Gladio’s phone camera to recording mode. “Can I take a video of you pulling that plug out?”

Gladio’s long, drawn-out groan was answer enough, and Ignis licked his lips while Gladio lifted himself onto one hand and exaggerated the curve of his back. “Say when.”

“Action.”

If Gladio hadn’t been playing up his own groans as he slowly worked the big plug out of his hole, Ignis was sure that his own heavy breathing would have been all that was audible on the video. Forcing himself to keep both hands steady on the phone instead of palming himself through his pants, Ignis moved a little closer and focused in on Gladio’s hole opening as the thickest part of the plug left him.

The rest slipped out quickly enough and Gladio dropped the slick plug onto the bed, panting as he ran two fingers over the slight gape of his asshole. Ignis knew that Prompto would recognise the other hand that joined Gladio’s on the recording, two of Ignis’ longer, thinner fingers slipping into Gladio’s slack hole as copious amounts of lube eased the way.

“Fuck me,” Gladio demanded again, and this time Ignis stopped the camera and popped the button on his pants. Reconsidering as he went to lower the zip, he moved off the bed to stand beside Gladio, palming his hard cock with one hand and running the other through Gladio’s hair.

“Take my pants off and we’ll see.”

Gladio was quick to oblige, only throwing in a _little_ gratuitous groping as he undid Ignis’ fly and slid his expensive, tailored pants to the floor. Ignis assisted by toeing off his socks and kicking the whole lot aside, stepping close enough to Gladio that he could lean forward and run his tongue along the line of Ignis’ cock where it was pushing at his underwear.

It was too good and not enough all at once, and Ignis curled a hand under Gladio’s chin, lifting his head up so that he could lean down to kiss him. Gladio busied himself with sliding Ignis’ underwear to the floor and trying to tug him onto the bed, but Ignis resisted as he fumbled for the phone again.

“Open wide,” Ignis murmured against Gladio’s lips, standing upright and loosely grabbing his cock to hold it in Gladio’s direction. Glancing at the camera, Gladio got as low as he could and parted his lips, holding still with the head of Ignis’ cock resting on his outstretched tongue while Ignis took a few more photos.

Ignis shallowly thrust in a few times, occasionally pausing to take a photo with Gladio shamelessly staring directly into the camera lens. As good as Gladio looked with a cock in his mouth, though, that wasn’t what Ignis was after and he summoned up enough self-control to step away from Gladio’s hot, wet mouth.

With a flick of Ignis’ hand, Gladio took the hint to roll back onto his knees, utterly unconcerned by his own eagerness as he spread his thighs and lifted his ass. Reaching towards the drawer where Gladio kept his condom supply, Ignis raised an eyebrow when Gladio grabbed his wrist.

“Get me wet, Iggy,” he said, then he paused and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Well, wetter.”

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table and putting his glasses where it had been, Ignis hurriedly slicked up his cock even though he was fairly certain that he would be able to slide into Gladio’s stretched, wet asshole without it. Still, he figured that it was better safe than sorry, and after kneeling back behind Gladio he rubbed the head of his leaking cock against Gladio’s inviting hole.

“This is where I’d usually ask if you were ready but I think we both know the answer to that, don’t we.”

Planting a firm hand in the middle of Gladio’s tattooed back, Ignis teased his cock over Gladio’s hole a few more times, waiting for him to growl in annoyance and choosing that exact moment to push inside.

“Ig- _fuck,”_ Gladio groaned, rocking his hips back into Ignis to take his entire dick. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“So pleased and I haven’t even done anything yet,” Ignis said in a low voice, holding still once he was fully inside. He briefly toyed with the idea of filming his cock thrusting into Gladio, but he doubted his ability to take any non-shaky video.

Not when Gladio was rolling his hips against his cock, asserting himself as surely as he did in any other situation.

Running his nails down Gladio’s back, Ignis took hold of his hips and squeezed, warning Gladio to prepare himself. Bracing one hand against the headboard, Gladio rocked his hips again, and this time Ignis pulled away from the movement.

“Yes,” Gladio hissed when Ignis finally started to move inside him, earning himself a tighter squeeze on his hips. Ignis wasn’t intending to tease him any longer, but an idea occurred to him as he marveled at how well Gladio was taking him and he stuttered to a halt.

Gladio was quick to voice his complaints; Ignis resolutely ignored him, grabbing the abandoned phone in one hand and running the other around Gladio’s stuffed hole. “Hold still.”

“What?” Gladio asked, trying to look over his shoulder, but Ignis paid him no mind. There was more than enough lube for him to slide his thumb into Gladio alongside his cock, and Gladio gave a surprised moan while Ignis repeatedly snapped pictures of Gladio’s full hole. He wasn’t sure if they were any better than the ones Gladio had tried to take of himself, but the sight was too much for him to be able to hold out any longer.

Making sure that the phone was still in arm’s reach when he sat it down on the bed, Ignis didn’t give Gladio any warning before grabbing his hips again and beginning to truly fuck him. That didn’t seem to bother Gladio though, as he just tossed his hair back and leaned into the pounding that Ignis was giving him.

“Put your back into it,” he snickered at one point, drawing a scoff from Ignis.

“I’m the one doing most of the work here.” Biting his lip, Ignis renewed his grip on Gladio’s hips, snapping his hips sharply until Gladio could only moan helplessly. He always became such a useless wreck when he was properly fucked, and Ignis _adored_ it. It was a side of the big, tough Shield that no one outside of their little group would ever see, and Ignis loved it that way.

Ignis voiced as much, enjoying the way that Gladio felt around his cock when he laughed. “Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me now so I’m glad you like it.”

“I like it a _lot,”_ Ignis replied, reaching down to grab Gladio’s dick. It felt impossibly hot and impossibly hard, and Ignis wasn’t surprised that Gladio got very vocal the moment he started stroking.

“Keep doing that...and I’ll come,” Gladio panted, his face now shoved into the pillows with his outstretched hand the only thing keeping him from hitting the headboard on every thrust.

“Well, I assumed that was the goal here,” Ignis said, adding in the little flick of his wrist that he knew Gladio liked.

“Ha ha, smart guy,” Gladio said. Ignis could practically _hear_ the eye roll, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from angling his hips to rub his cock directly against Gladio’s prostate.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Iggy.”

There was barely a moment for Ignis to mourn the state of Gladio’s clean quilt as come splattered across it, Gladio sagging down against the mattress as he panted through his orgasm with his mouth wide open. The warm wetness against Ignis’ fingers had him lifting his hand to his mouth, licking Gladio’s come as he continued to fuck into him.

“You taste good,” he said, enjoying Gladio’s breathless moan. “I’m going to fill you up, then I’m going to take as many photos as I can of my come sliding out of you.”

“Fucking shit,” Gladio managed to say, his ass clenching around Ignis’ cock. “Do it.”

“Mmm, again,” Ignis requested, his hips working hard as he let the tightness in his gut and his balls spiral out of control. “ _Again,_ Gladio.”

“Come in me,” Gladio demanded, and Ignis did.

Plastering his sweaty chest along Gladio’s sweaty back, Ignis ground his hips against Gladio’s ass, helpless against the force of the pleasure running through his entire body. Gladio was making soft groans and shuddering at the feeling of Ignis coming inside him, and Ignis had to blindly grope for the phone while his eyes were plastered to the beautiful sight before him.

Barely glancing at the screen for long enough to unlock it and open the camera, Ignis just wildly tapped at shutter button without caring how many pictures he took. The phone pinged repeatedly as he slowly pulled out, capturing every moment of his softening cock slipping from Gladio’s body.

He made sure to get multiple angles of the thin line of lube and come that connected his cock to Gladio’s ass for a few moments until it broke, and then swooped in close to savour the slow slide of his own come from Gladio’s loose hole.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis said over and over again until he finally let the phone slip from his fingers. Gladio could only laugh tiredly but gleefully, flopping heavily over onto his back and beckoning for Ignis to lie next to him. Ignis was happy to go one better, sliding a leg between Gladio’s and pressing the lengths of their sweaty, messy bodies together.

Gladio let his lips rest in Ignis’ hair, and for a long while they simply laid together, their breathing and heartbeats gradually slowing down as they relaxed in each other’s company.

“You know,” Gladio suddenly said, drawing Ignis’ attention, “I didn’t think you’d be into having your cock on film.”

“I’m _into_ turning my lovers on, Gladio, even when they’re away from me. Besides, it’ll be nice to have a photo of your ass with my come dripping from it.”

“I’ll send ‘em to you, but don’t make it your lock screen or anything because I don’t need you pulling your phone out in a council meeting and giving my dad a heart attack.”

“Well, I wasn’t _going_ to, but now…” Ignis trailed off and grinned, letting out a surprised laugh when Gladio suddenly flipped on top of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress.

“Don’t you dare,” Gladio laughed, leaning down to bite teasingly at Ignis’ neck. He went still midway through a sharp nip, though, sitting back up to meet Ignis’ eyes properly.

“Shit, Iggy, did you actually have anything planned for tonight, or…?”

This time, it was Gladio’s turn to look surprised as Ignis broke free from his loosened grip, tossing Gladio to the side and swinging a leg over him to straddle his hips. “Nothing that can’t wait, my love. Let’s see what else we can get pictures of, shall we?”

“Don’t ever change, Igs,” Gladio said after a long groan, licking his lips as his eyes shone bright. “Should we invite the other two over after they’re finished with date night?”

“I’ll ask them to grab the toy bag from my apartment along the way.”

“ _Please,”_ Gladio said, and Ignis could tell that his own refractory period wasn’t going to be long.

From what he could feel underneath his ass, Gladio seemed to be going much the same way; Ignis could hardly wait, but he would hold off until Noctis and Prompto could join them.

He never felt more complete than when he was sharing a bed with his boyfriends, all four of them exhausted, satisfied and loved beyond belief.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
